Leva
, known as Riva in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki, is one of the members of the Selfish generals and deputy of the group, who appears later in the series with Gula. Appearance Leva appears as a tall man. He has grey hair and puts make-up, which makes him look similar to a clown. On his head, he wears a top hat, which can be used as a weapon to cut things. He wears a green jacket and a red shirt. Personality Leva seems to make prank on the trio by order them to search Princess Marie Ange, but sometimes he get along with Gula when they do their work together. History Being Hired As the Selfish King had seen how Marmo, Ira, and Bel had failed to protect Regina, who was badly hurt by Cure Ace, he hired Leva and Gula, to defeat the Cures this time. This made Ira, Marmo, and Bel angry. Attacking The Cures While Makoto was helping Mana's family with a yard sale, two boys came to her to get her autograph. When Makoto refused, they became sad, and wished that they could get her autograph. Suddenly, Leva came behind them, telling that it would be better if they got her autograph. Then, Leva and Gula summoned two Jikochuus out of their Psyches. Makoto then transformed along with Rikka, and Alice. They started fighting. Leva used his hat as a cutter but the Cures dodged it. Then Gula came, as he wanted to eat them, but Cure Rosetta performed Rosetta Reflection. Gula, with his sharp teeth, then ate it. The Cures got easily defeated, then suddenly Mana came, and was brave while facing the Jikochuus. Aguri, who had taken her Lovead, then gave it back to her. Mana transformed, along with Aguri, who revealed herself as Cure Ace. Cure Heart and Ace paired up, and they purified the Jikochuus easily. Feeling dissapointed, Leva and Gula left. Death After many failures, Leva and Gula assure Bel that they will succeed, as they will take over the Oogai city, with their plan. As their plan seems to work, Leva explains their plan: as they have build a Selfish tree on the main buliding, the tree produced black balls, which could put people into sleep, then as time passed, the black ball would corrupt their heart, resulting on the human to turn into a Jikochuu. Much to the girls' shock, the girls suddenly transformed to face Leva and Gula, along with the tree. However, the Jikochuu has taken their Pad and breaks it, the girls lose hope on winning, causing them to give up. Now up to Cure Heart, Heart cries out her feelings, and once again regains her final hope and gathers with her friends once again. This causes the Pad to recover, and start to work, making five new weapons for the Cures. With these weapons, the girls perform Lovely Straight Flush, and this defeats the tree. As everyone celebrates the win, Leva and Gula face off Bel, however Bel uses his power, and suddenly starts to take Leva and Gula's final powers, this causes Leva and Gula to die. For the last moment, Bel eats his lollipop with joy, while seeing Leva and Gula disappear. Powers He can throw his hat like a disc, which is sharp to cut through things. Leva has the same powers as the other members. He can turn people's selfish thoughts into Jikochuus. He can also pair up with Gula, and summon a Jikochuu together. Trivia *He is named after Leviathan, a demon that represents "envy", one of the seven deadly sins. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:Stubs